This invention relates generally to personal grooming devices, and more particularly to devices useful for hairstyling and for curling locks of hair.
Many persons with straight hair wish to temporarily alter their hairstyle through techniques such as curling, blowdrying, ironing, and/or perming. It has been customary in grooming hair to roll a tress or a plurality of strands of hair on a cylindrical curler and to apply a moistening agent to the hair. The hair is left in its rolled state until it has dried and set. After the hair has set, the cylindrical curlers are removed and the hair retains a curl or wave imparted by the cylindrical curler.
However, the curl imparted by a typical cylindrical curler is limited to the constraints of a constant diameter roller. The resultant lock of hair which has been curled using this technique forms a helical shape having a relatively constant diameter. Small diameter cylindrical rollers produce small helixes and large diameter cylindrical rollers produce large helixes. Additionally, much space on the cylindrical curler is wasted because a majority portion of each lock of hair is rolled around the center portion of the curler, leaving the end portions of the curler unused and visually devoid of hair.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages associated with conventional cylindrical curlers, and to provide a novel hairstyling technique for styling hair into shapes which cannot be achieved using conventional cylindrical curlers.